Throne of Glass: Hogwarts AU
by 6She6Devil6
Summary: Aelin and all our favourite (and least favourite) characters go to Hogwarts. What will happen? Friendships and rivalries, pranks and injuries, how will Aelin survive? [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Aelin POV**

Aelin was nervous. More than nervous actually. She was TERRIFIED. She was at the moment waiting her turn to try on the sorting looked around the room and caught the eye of her cousin, Aedion, sitting at the Gryffindor table. He winked and haver her a thumbs up, she smiled at him in return.

"Aelin Galathinius" she looked away and walked towards the stool and hat. When she reached it, like all the others, she sat down and placed the hat on her head.

Five minutes later, she was walking towards the Slytherin table. It took the hat longer sorting her, deciding between Slytherin and Gryffindor, than any other student before her. She sat down and watched the others be sorted. Only one name really stood out to her, the last one on the list.

"Rowan Whitethorn" she watched him as he stalked forwards and sat down. He looked moody and not pleasant at all. She immediately hated him.

"Slytherin" she groaned in her head. Why did he have to be in HER house. Why couldn't he have been in one of the others? What made it even worse was that there was only one seat left... right next to her. He sat down and she glared at him.

"What?" He growled, she looked away and didn't reply. He snarled in annoyance and started pilling food on his plate. She shot him another glare and started doing the same. Once the meal was over the first years followed the others to their common rooms.

When Aelin arrived at hers she headed straight towards the girls dormitories but on the way there she slammed into someone... of course it had to be that boy from before. What was his name? Rowan?

"Watch it" she growled.

"Well I'm not the one who wasn't paying attention" he snarled.

"If you were paying so much gods-damned attention then why didn't you move?" She shot back.

"Because I was facing the other way dumb-ass!" The growled at each other,

"Get out of my way" she said and shoved him aside. He stumbled back,

"Don't push me!" He shouted.

"From tough guy to crybaby in a span of a few seconds I'm impressed." She said. By now they had been loud enough so that everyone stopped and listened to their argument.

"If it weren't for the look on your face that suggests that you've recently smelled something so bad there are tears in your eyes, I would've thought it fake" she continued.

"I do NOT have tears in my eyes" he argued.

"...Not anymore" and with that she walked away and closed the door to the girls dormitories.

 **Rowan POV**

Rowan was shaking with anger. He could not BELIEVE that STUPID little girl! How DARE she talk to him that way! He was a PRINCE for crying out loud! He was to be treated with RESPECT! He stared at where she had gone through the door. He growled and stalked towards the boys dormitories slamming the door behind him. ' _Aelin Galathinius_ ' thought. ' _That name sounds familiar somehow_ '.

He sighed, maybe he DID overreact a little bit but it was still no excuse to act so disrespectful towards him. He suddenly realized why her name sounded so familiar. She was the princess of Terassen. Well that explained why she was like that. She was used to getting her way. Well so was he, so she'd better watch her tongue around him or else there might be some problems...

 **Aelin POV**

Aelin sighed, she was exhausted and that brute Rowan didn't make it any better. She snarled softly, what an idiot. Did he not know who she was? She would not be talked to that way! She sighed again. She was even more exhausted than before. She decided to deal with it tomorrow. She got into bed and fell asleep imagining how she would make him squirm.

 **Rowan POV**

Rowan woke up the next morning and decided that he would completely ignore Aelin for the rest of the day. There might be some times when he HAD to talk to her, but he could avoid her the rest of the time. It proved to be harder than he expected it to be. First at breakfast she bombed him with questions. It went something like this,

"What's your name?"

"Rowan."

"Are you royalty?"

"Yes."

"What territory?"

" Doranelle."

"I'm a princess too you know. My territory is Terrasen." He grunted.

She opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut of by one of the professors handing her timetable to her. He took his and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like his timetable, it was that he just realized that he had to have all his classes with Aelin. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rowan's POV**

Rowan groaned, the entire day was filled with Aelin annoying the shit out of him by talking nonstop. He had a major headache and was really tired. But hungry. But then again, he didn't want to go down to dinner because Aelin would be there... But he still really wanted food. He sighed, it didn't matter anyways because she still had the rest of the year to annoy him, so he decided to just try and get used to her endless yapping while he still can.

 **Aelin's POV**

*earlier that day*

Aelin was extremely bored. It was potions and it was her least favourite class. She wished that she was in DADA or at least flying, but no. She was stuck in potions. She didn't really like the teacher, he was a complete asshole. He didn't explain how to do anything and didn't bother to check if everyone was doing it properly. They had potions with the Gryffindors so the class was always arguing with each other.

It was rather annoying, and the teacher didn't care as long as you didn't bother him too much. GREAT class right?

 **Dorian's POV**

**Time skip brought by Natsu's denseness**

It was dinner and Dorian was thinking about how well the day had been. He got to have charms with the Gryffindors, so he got to have a class with Chaol. Herbology was with the Hufflepuffs and he got partnered with a pretty Hufflepuff girl named Sorscha.

He had Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and he saw that girl who had caught his eye during the sorting, Aelin? Yeah, Aelin. She was quite pretty too, along with Sorscha. That other guy though... what was his name? Rover? Roland? Rowan? Yes! Rowan, that was it. He wasn't very friendly and it seemed that Aelin liked pushing his buttons.

It was funny when she did because he would get annoyed and the teacher had to threaten to give him detention if he didn't stop growling. Who knew people could make sounds like that?

 **Sorscha's POV**

Sorscha looked at Dorian from the Hufflepuff table. Her face fell a bit when she saw his gaze go to the Slytherin girl, but lifted when he looked away and set his gaze on Chaol again instead. Sorscha only knew him for a day, but she already had a crush on him. It was small, but she had a feeling it would just keep growing, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Oh well. For now, she would try. But still, she looked on at him whenever she could.


	3. Author’s Note

Sorry to say, that I completely forgot I tell you guys this.

This story is on hold.

Truth be told, is only my secondary account. I hardly use it unless I _really_ want something to be known.

I posted this story a while ago, and I'm currently trying to edit and fix it over on Wattpad.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

I will try to get all my edits done as soon as I can. However, as a high school student it proves to be difficult at times.

~She Devil


End file.
